1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a decorative treatment, as for windows, walls, etc., and, more particularly, to a decorative treatment having interchangeable elements.
2. Background Art
Windows are placed in all types of buildings permitting external light to illuminate a room and also allowing the occupant to view the outside. While windows are generally designed to be primarily functional in nature, many residential building owners, and some commercial building owners, desire their windows to be aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. In a commercial setting, this helps to maintain a pleasant, relaxed working environment, presumably boosting the morale of the employees and increasing the quantity and quality of their work. In a residential setting, aesthetically pleasing windows add a sense of personality and warmth to the home.
Leaded and beveled glass are two examples of materials used to give windows an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, grid systems have been developed which are mounted inside a double window pane unit and securely hold decorative art glass panes in place. However, a drawback with the above examples is that they may not permit a home or business owner to readily and easily change the decorative appearance of the window. An owner may wish to change the decorative features of his/her windows in accordance with the holidays or the changing seasons, or simply because he/she feels like it.
The same holds true for interior windows and walls whether in a home or business. Interior windows help to bring in an abundance of natural light into a room. With the shrinking of residential lots and a consumer's desire for privacy, interior windows are becoming more prevalent as a way of bringing natural light into rooms with minimum exterior windows. Walls, both interior and exterior, are generally painted or wall-papered. Changing the decorative appearance (color of paint, wall-paper print, etc.) of a wall is typically not an easy task. Accordingly, an owner may desire to change, or add, decorative features on his/her interior windows and walls, thus changing their decorative appearance to match particular decorating schemes, etc.